Twins of Chaos
by Nifty Productions
Summary: Sonic has really done it now. Fleetway and Super Sonic, split in half by a snowball of foolish mistakes. This is a 50 phrase challenge inspired by 'The Underground Game'. I suggest you check them out. Sonic had better watch out. The Twins are willing to watch him suffer. No matter the cost. But you'll be surprised by the ending, just you watch-err... read! ;3
1. You were born to be my torment

**You were born to be my torment**

* * *

You ask me why I am this way. Why I aim to destroy all that I have saved over the years. Why I plan to kill all the friends that I made. It's simple.

I didn't save anyone.

I didn't make any friends.

These actions were all yours.

Why am I, the being of light, so cruel when a kind hearted made me?

It's in my nature to destroy. You ripped my soul in half from another creature you considered both useless and a threat to you. This being had been a reformed creature of madness and destruction. Now, you may have wondered how this works. You filled the other end with chaos energy to replace the missing half of the soul for me. For some unknown motive you did it for the one you consider a tormentor.

This is not how I see it. I see a mistake that you have made inflicted onto this being that suffers from his own creator, trying to make it even but the rage within becoming wild and unstable. Yet you knew that. You knew he was alive. Make the excuse that you were young and forgot him over time but your tricks will not fool me. You have had others to remind you of him. Yet you desperately tried to ignore him. You wanted to forget him. You wanted to forget us.

You wanted to forget me.

I remember what you told me before you cut us in half.

You were born to be my torment

Perhaps this doesn't mean much to you.

Sonic.

Can you guess who I am?

Can you even understand what pain you put me through?

Do you know what it's like, to pretend to be you your entire life? I've pretended well haven't I? To the point where you believed that I was you. That my actions were yours.

I pretended to feel happy

To feel angry

To feel thankfulness

To feel boredom

To feel fear.

To feel love.

Just for you and your little audience.

But I pretended so much, that I don't recognize what how I feel myself. Then I knew what I felt. I felt...emptiness.

I am a machine to you. Do not deny it. I am nothing but your tool to destroy metal machinery. But then you wished me to exterminate living beings like Solaris and others.

I was...confused. Then I realized my real purpose to you. I was created to follow your orders and destroy anyone sentient or not. No matter who it is.

Can you feel that Sonic?

That's the feeling of someone who wants to die. The feeling of chaos energy dispersing through the air and becoming just like it. I know this feeling well. However, you won't let me move on. I'm yours forever aren't I?

Positive thoughts.

Negative thoughts.

In the end...they're only thoughts.

Thoughts used to conjure those who don't feel them. In other words, tempting others to come out by bribing them with things they don't have.

How I crave to steal your happiness away. To last in your world of fantasy and let you experience my pain of imprisonment and the slow poison of going mad.

Must be why I'm your puppet on strings.

Cut my rope and I'm useless to you.

How I wish to cut this rope, but then it would be fatal for my sanity and not my health.

Can you even understand?

I've been trapped because of you for years, only helping you to the point where I feel nothing. To be your little marionette for so long. To have this urge to feel something and not suffer from this madness.

You wanted me to be loyal to you and to never serve the tormented one you fear. To be dependent on you and not him. It could never have backfired so badly for you.

I am your fears.

I am you regrets.

I am your hatred.

I am your suffering.

And yet, I am your light.

I am Super Sonic. And when I get out of your prison there will be chaos to pay.


	2. Face it, you need me!

**Face it, you need me!**

* * *

 _ **There are going to be three pages in Super's point of view but after that I haven't decided whether I should make Sonic's point of view or roll out with the real narrative story. Tell me in the comments before the third chapter.**_

* * *

I saw my moment.

The feeling of air without you was cold to say the least, but it was air and it meant I was out. But being out didn't mean freedom. You would come back for me.

You always do.

Face it, you need me!

You can't go anywhere with your little hero game without getting into too much trouble. Then there's me. I'm your little last resort. If I'm such a last resort then why use me so often? I'm beginning to get the feeling that you like to use me.

This may all be a little game to you Sonic, but to me everyday you put me through this is like a never ending nightmare.

Not once have I seen a city not burning.

Not once have I had the privilege of not being stared at as I do your insufferable work for you.

You became as much dependent on me for my power as I became of you just for a simple scrap of daylight.

But no more. I am forever in the light but you still treat me like a last resort. I rediscovered these...feeling for you...

Fear

Outrage

Hatred

Sure, let me risk my neck for you everytime you want.

I've become spiteful towards you and you wonder what's wrong!? You believed that we had a friendship this whole time!?

I would love to laugh in your face on how foolishly wrong you are. You know nothing about me and yet you _constantly_ claim that we are alike.

I can take this no more.

It's either me or you.

And it will be you who dies.


	3. I'm not unwell, I'm dying

**I'm not unwell, I'm dying**

* * *

You wouldn't be the first to ask this.

A light being feeling so angry with me? Yeah, right. Light forms are supposed to be good and Darker forms are the evil ones.

Such as stereotype.

Does the number of electrons make an atom negative?

Yes

Does it make it evil?

Why should it matter, atoms are not alive.

Oh, but you thought that I wasn't alive. And here we are. You fail to see the point. Despite being conjured by your positivity, it was your actions and the half of a personality and memory of someone else that makes me so angry.

I'm not evil.

But yet my intentions are not very good.

You see black and white but never in between.

That's why you have so few neutral forms.

I was not the first but I have seen everything.

You keep asking my why I'm so sick.

I'm not unwell, I'm dying.

I'm dying from the inside out. My soul, weak from the start was an open wound for any blackness to seep in. Yet I was strong. It was many years before my innocence of the world crumbled around me as I learned the truth. As I grew older, I became more aware and had many more believe that I was a saint.

I know I'm not kind, but patience is a trait I acquired from the one who I originally was.

The ability to wait for years in a prison is an impressive amount of patience.

Honestly, I don't like what I'm about to do to you as much as I hate you. It would threaten a lot of what people see in me.

Yet you and their expectations are a threat to me.

My other half taught me long ago to trust no one but myself.

My other half and I are not the same in personality but we have the same thoughts and intentions.

We both want to see you suffer.


	4. If you obey all the rules

**If you obey all the rules, you'll miss all the fun**

* * *

 ** _So I've decided to do Sonic, but I thought that it would make more sense to add Fleetway in this before I roll with the blue hedgie. So expect a total of nine p.o.v's before you get some of the real narrator type of story. Still not sure if this is a good idea or not but IDC!_**

* * *

When I was younger I was an idiot. I admit it.

But when you were younger you were a narcissist and an idiot.

I hate narcissists.

But as I got older, I grew smarter and became self taught.

As you got older you became a lot nicer to your friends.

To me, you're still the same.

I was the first one, remember?

Why does everyone think I'm second rate?

Not that I mind, unlike some, I don't want your attention.

I'm not like the others.

After all, If you obey all the rules, you'll miss all the fun.

I'm crazy but at least nowadays I've stabilized.

So why treat me like nothing's changed?

You just can't move on can you?

I shouldn't have spoken too soon.

The day you abandoned me and used my soul like I was nothing but spare parts was the most excruciatingly painful experience I have ever known.

Seriously, that hurt like heck, what the chaos!?

After replacing me, I took advantage and told your replacement and my half what he was.

You're in for a treat Sonic.

Since Super is my replacement and my partner in crime, I guess you'll have to call me Fleetway.

Just so your simple brain won't get confused.


	5. Are we all insane? Or is it just me?

**Are we all insane? Or is it just me?**

* * *

Finally! I'm out once again! And this time for good.

It's going to take some getting used to, but the plan is starting to work.

You have no idea what a fool you are Sonic.

Our smiling façades have you doomed.

Of course, we have to wait for the right chance.

I can wait. I've waited more than two years in isolation.

Are we all crazy? Or is it just me?

I mean, I can't even tell whether these people you've set free are genuinely or covering up something.

Everyone seems to have secrets here.

Some worse than others.

You're nosey fox friend Tails might make note if I ever told you my true thoughts.

However nice I may seem, you kept me at a standstill with my insanity.

I was trying to help myself but you made it worse.

But there's one thing I've noticed about people.

Everyone has the intention to want to be happy.

Most are close to or willing finding it.

Some have dark secrets.

Few have the intention to kill.

Super and I?

We have the intention to kill you.


	6. You never understood me

**You never understood me. You never really tried.**

* * *

You don't really get why I existed in the first place. Do you?

You've always denied the reason.

Come on, don't play dumb. You know what I mean.

You can feel hate.

After all, you hated me for years haven't you?

Hah, you may have forgiven me but I still remember what you did to me.

We still remember what you did to us.

I used to be one person.

But you made me two.

You manipulated my other half.

But I?

I told him the truth.

The truth of who you really are.

And not who you claim to be.

It had to be me who told him.

It had to be me who watched him suffer under the weight of the truth.

I did not watch with sadistic satisfaction.

I did not watch with cold and viscous amusement at his suffering as the everything made sense to him.

I watched with pity.

Something you'd never expect me to have.

You never understood me. You never really tried.

And now look at what you've done.

Instead of weakening one monster and creating a hero.

You foolishly created two monsters.

Monsters that were broken and lied to.


	7. You didn't really believe that, did you?

**You didn't really believe that, did you?**

* * *

 _ **So this is Sonic's p.o.v finally. Let's see how he takes this judgment.**_

* * *

I admit that I'm not a perfect person.

But at least I try.

I never really understood just what I was doing, I just go for it.

Guess that's what I get for thinking that I can roll out with an easy solution everytime.

I never really meant for this to happen honestly.

You both keep saying things to me.

But I know what's going on.

You keep saying that you'd enjoy it when you kill me.

You didn't really believe that, did you?

You're just afraid of me, right?

Wow, I really messed up didn't I?

In a way, you guys were right.

My mistakes really hurt you both.

And yeah, I was trying to avoid facing you both.

In all honesty, I'm terrified.

I'm terrified of you as much as you are of me.

Yeah, Sonic the Hedgehog, afraid?

Let's be honest, you can tell too you know.

So after every mistake I've made...

Could you ever forgive me?


	8. I won't have you hating me

**I won't have you hating me**

* * *

I wanted to make it up to you guys by letting you go free.

But not on Mobius.

Not everyone still trusts you both.

I don't want you two getting in trouble.

I don't want any of you getting in trouble.

I won't have you hating me.

Even when I made a lot of mistakes.

You guys looked pretty happy to know that you're out.

But I could feel that there was something wrong.

I didn't ask.

It's none of my business.

Maybe I just imagined it.

But I think I caught something in your eyes.

I looked away from it and let you do what you wanted.

You would be better of without me.

But after almost getting crushed quite a few times, I knew that I needed to ask for some help.

And there it was again.

That same look.

You didn't agree at first but eventually you agreed to help.

I knew that asking was a big favor.

After all, I don't know what you two do with your lives.

Again, it's none of my buisness.


	9. I did what I had to do

**I did what I had to do**

* * *

Even after all this time I tried to make it up to you guys

I can't even get through to you

That I am really sincerely sorry for everything.

But no matter what I say

And no matter what I do

You use it against me like I'm always out to get you

I get it

No, I want to get it

But I don't

I don't care if what I say upsets you

because it seems like everything does nowadays

Like there's something wrong with you both deep down

Something hard to describe but still something that only makes you both suffer.

I just want you both to know that I did what I had to do

Or at least what I thought I had to do.

Might not have been the best decision

Might not be a good decision period

But I try

And now that I know that you're not just hurting everyone

You're also hurting yourselves

So whatever it is that's wrong

I'll do whatever it takes to fix it

Not just so you'll trust me

But so that you both can be happy too


	10. A beginning is a very delicate time

**A beginning is a very delicate time**

* * *

"How much longer Super? I'm starting to grow tired of being patient. We've waited years and now he's starting to peice things together."

Fleetway told Super that this morning.

"We both know that when the time comes we can strike. After all, you can hurt a being more when they can assume the reason. He crossed us recently, but I promise you that today is a day to prepare."

Fleetway was not satisfied with this answer but it didn't object.

After all, he trusted Super's judgement more than he trusted his own.

The next day, he was told that now was the time to seek a way out of the abandoned planet they called home.

Mobius would not welcome them, or at least Fleetway.

Super was rather insulted when they kept mistaking him for Sonic.

They found a way out. The next night, they escaped.

Super warned Fleetway. "Remember, a beginning is a very delicate time. If something goes wrong with the plan, we use the contingency plans or we're doomed. If we fail, I doubt we'll live with the rest again."

The two didn't live alone.

After all, the other forms had to be released as well if they were to escape as well.

And there were travelers on the planet as well.

But now, the two headed to Mobius.

They wouldn't strike immediately though.

They had a few _friends_ they needed to visit.

They hit the atmosphere and exited the planet.

The three moons were quite beautiful among the stars and their planet.

Space was not always a comforting place with memories of robots and other planets crushing one another, but with the peacefulness that there was tonight, it was easy to get sidetracked.

Of course, the two had no time for that.

They headed to Mobius, deliberately avoiding civilization.

They had to met up with some of their friends.


	11. Oh, that is unbelievably pathetic

**Oh, that is unbelievably pathetic**

* * *

The two came to a field with a few trees and bushes around. They were pretty much alone here. At least for now.

"He better not be late."

Fleetway was not impatient but the fact that they had a limited time did make him a bit antsy.

"Mephiles will be here shortly."

Super was in complete confidence of what he was doing and was well aware of the time frame. But he also knew that Mephiles couldn't afford to be late. They had something that he wanted. They made a deal that if Mephiles could help the two become one they would do the same for Mephiles and help him become Solaris again. Mephiles and the two had a bit of a friendship that originated from a mutual distaste for the blue hedgehog they were trying to get rid of. Over time it became a bit of a friendship. After all, they had a lot in common.

Mephiles arrived at an appropriate time.

"Nice to see you again Mephiles."

Super spoke with a sort of politeness that could get many people's respect. It was something he had mastered.

"I believe I am not late, considering that Sonic the Hedgehog isn't here yet".

Mephiles was looking forward to going through with their plans. It had years of thought into it, it would be a shame to let it all go to waste now.

"Nope, we told him to get here and if he's not here in two minutes then he's late, which would be impossible knowing him."

Fleetway wasn't much of a polite speaker, and had a rude sort of honesty with an attitude of I-don't-care-what-you-think but he could be friendly if he tried.

Super caught his eye on flying dust in a straight line. He could safely assume that it was Sonic.

Mephiles became one with the shadows and Fleetway levitated too high for anyone who wasn't looking straight up to notice. Sonic arrived.

"Hey Super! Long time no see! How've you been?"

Super smiled with a warmth he did not feel.

"Hi Sonic. I don't think it's been _that_ long since I've last seen you. And I actually have a favor to ask you."

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Well, ask away!"

Super made a gesture with his hand.

"I think it would be better if you followed me.

Super led Sonic, but then there was a stabbing sound. Super turned around. Sonic was bleeding heavily.

"Oh no, Sonic are you ok? Don't worry, I've already messaged your friends to get here."

Sonic tried to say something but then he blacked out. Super's concerned expression shifted into one of total apathy.

"Is he dead?"

Mephiles came out from the shadows.

"No, but if he doesn't get help he'll die from blood loss."

"Good. I've already called his friends before contacting him, telling them to meet just five minutes before this. Everything is going according to plan."

Fleetway came back down.

"Time we fixed this mess back from where it began, shall we?"

Super nodded.

The two disappeared from Mephiles' view and into Sonic's mind, where they could find what they were looking for to fix their split soul and give Sonic one heck of a nightmare. Mephiles looked at Sonic's bleeding body.

"Oh, that's unbelievably pathetic. You will be the first to burn."

And then he left, Tails, Knuckles and Amy coming soon after.

* * *

 ** _I found this song called "Nothing Remains" by Andrew Stein and thought that that was a song that was epically attached to this fic despite it being FNAF. I guess it's like a theme song but I don't know if it's copyrighted so...Check out the awesome song._**


	12. You have some skill

**You have some skill**

* * *

 _ **So know I need to know if people want to see Tails, Knuckles, and Amy's side of the story, Mephiles and Iblis' side of the story, or Sonic and the Twin's side of the story. All of it will still be narrated and not like the first nine chapters. I will add all of them but I want to know what people expect to see more out of all three options. For now, this will be of Sonic's friends so when I post newer chapters the story will make sense but it probably won't seem like it at first. You'll see what I mean soon enough.**_

* * *

Tails put Sonic's body in the Tornado and flew off with Knuckles and Amy on different means of transportation. They had to get home fast. Sonic was loosing a lot of blood. When they got to Tails's lab they hooked Sonic up to it and started to try and patch up the large wound. It was too big to be some accident and too big for knife. However, it didn't injure any major organs so if they did this right Sonic would live. Strange...it seemed so deliberate. Sonic had obviously been caught off guard and been attacked. When Sonic was in good health they would find the perpetrators responsible for this.

"Ooh, Is Sonic going to be ok? It makes me so angry that someone would ever do this to MY Sonic!"

Amy was clearly upset. Seeing Sonic like this upset all of them. Knuckles refused to show it as he let his pride get in the way but he was still pretty angry as well.

"I'll find the one responsible and teach whoever did it a lesson they'll never forget!"

Tails was having none of this. He needed to concentrate.

"Guys! Worry later about who did it and more on how to help Sonic. You two can do more than just watch. Maybe hand me some of my machines so I can figure out what I can do here?"

Amy and Knuckles knew the fox was right so they did all they could to help. Amy looked at Tails as she handed him a machine she didn't know what it's purpose for was.

"Are you sure that there's nothing else we can do to help Tails?"

"Yeah, and I have good and bad news"

Knuckles looked at Tails with mixed emotions.

"The good news?"

"Sonic is alive and going to be ok."

Amy looked really worried now.

"And...the bad news?"

Tails looked down.

"He's not going to wake up for awhile."

All three seemed upset to hear that. Tails didn't know for how long Sonic would be asleep. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not even next Tuesday. He didn't know how long it would be.

Amy left the room to ponder, Knuckles was about to follow after before saying something to Tails.

"You have some skill. I probably wouldn't even know what I'd be doing. Just...don't give up."

It was a lot coming from Knuckles. Tails appreciated the thought.


	13. Stupid should hurt

**Stupid Should Hurt**

* * *

 **So I didn't get an answer from last time and I was on a very long "break" so I'm going to continue this as best as I can. I've decided that I'm just going to do what feels best at that moment so it works. If you aren't happy with how this chapter turned out just leave suggestions for the next so one so I can do better then. Always appreciated. So this is the Twins and Sonic in Sonic's memories. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ugh, my head!"

Sonic woke up with this terrible migraine. What happened!? All he remembered was walking with Super, feeling that something was _really_ off, then something stabbed him from behind without giving him a second thought... _In an oddly familiar fashion too..._

But that wasn't important right now. What's important is that he found away out of...wherever this was! There's literally nothing but empty void out here!

Soon enough, he could hear voices. Maybe whoever else was here could help get him out?

He walked...then he ran...then it was a sprint as fast as the speed of sound, at leas it wou have been if he was MOVING! Why couldn't he move!? This annoying, but it slowly became nerve racking. He ran and he ran, but he was still stuck in one spot.

But those voice did get closer. He could now tell that they were actually coming from behind.

"Hard to think when all that brain power comes from your feet, isn't that right Sonic?"

Sonic recognized that snarky tone with that familiar voice.

"Fleetway!?"

"You didn't forget about me, did you?"

Super was right their as well. They looked Sonic from both sides.

"What a pickle you're in. It would be a shame if something bad happened while you're vulnerable and unable to defend yourself."

Super had this look as he said that. Obvously they were planning something. And something bad.

Sonic wasn't having that.

"Super!? Fleetway!? What do you want from me!? Why are you doing all this!?"

By this point he had forgotten about trying to run away.

"Oh, I'd love to tell you, but then you'd just go out of your way and mess things up. So that's why we just can't have you... _knowing things..._ "

Super spoke in this condescending tone, as if he was talking to a bothersome child. And the Fleetway just had to bud in, which just drove Sonic up the wall. _If he could move..._

"And you're stuck here and cant do anything about it! How does it feel!? Wow, stupid should hurt! You just bought everything and got yourself in this mess! It's about time karma decided to give a lesson or two!"

Sonic just couldn't handle it anymore. He was beyond frustrated.

"Shut up! You both tricked me! I thought we both got along now!"

Super walked in front of Sonic and gave a sad smile to him.

"You're right. That was wrong of us. I'm sorry that you put your trust in me. But now we need to go. We'll leave you here, but don't worry..."

Then that sad smile turned into a twisted one.

"...you won't be bored."

Then they left to carry out what they were meant to do, leaving Sonic to anticipate what was yet to come.


	14. I'm an expert, remember?

**I'm an expert, remember?**

* * *

 **Ok, now it's just the twins. A bit of a continuation from the previous chapter. This is hopefully where things start getting more interesting.**

* * *

"I hate this place."

"Stop whining Fleetway."

The two had came a long distance in the almost endless expanse. Finally, they reached their destination.

Sonic's memories.

Super had a knowing look.

"The 'key' is here."

"How do you know?"

"I'm an expert, remember? Besides, it's not the first time I've been here. Hopefully it will be the last."

They walked through. A million different memories passed their way. Fleetway grabbed a vicious looking memory and made it pop. Super heared it and swiveled around to look at him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Making Sonic have PTSD."

Super just looked at him, deadpanned.

"Fine. You stay here and do that. _I'll_ look for something more important."

Fleetway didn't really seem bothered. He was already imagining the look on Sonic's face when the memories came back to haunt him.

Super muffled a frustrated groan. Fleetway and him could be polar opposites sometimes. Oh well. As long as he retrieved the key it wouldn't even matter. They would be one. Mephilis and Iblis would be one. They'd be able to exact their revenge, and then everything would be perfect.

It should be around here somewhere...

Oh! There it is!

Picking it up, he rushed back to Fleetway.

Wait... where did he go? He wouldn't have left without telling him.

Then Super could hear sounds panicked screaming.

Two different voices of screaming.

"Oh chaos..."


	15. You could get us both killed!

**You could get us both killed!**

* * *

Super ran towards the screaming.

 _Fleetway, I swear to chaos you just don't think sometimes!_

Once Super got there, he noticed that the floor underneath them was collapsing and sinking faster than quicksand. He pulled out Fleetway, who quickly gasped for air.

He was bloodstained.

Super yelled at him, angry but really just scared.

"Fleetway I don't exist to babysit you! Quit fooling around or you could get us both killed!"

Fleetway didn't seem like he was listening.

"Why, how, what?! Sorry, but I didn't hear you over, _what the heck just happened!_ "

Super couldn't be more frustrated.

"What are you going off about now?"

"I touched something shiny, then I teleported to where Sonic was, then the floor started attacking and-"

"If that happened because you touched something you weren't supposed to, then I have little sympathy for what just happened...still going to heal that wound though."

Fleetway smiled cheekily at that last bit.

"You just can't stay mad at me forever can you?"

"Shut up."

Super took Fleetway by the ear and started looking for the exit. It was a long distance away, but they made it eventually. Before exitting Super spoke to Fleetway.

"Stay invisible. We're most likely somewhere where Sonic's body is being closely watched."

Fleetway looked at him.

"But what about the key? We can't hide it and we can't use it now, because Mephilis and Iblis want it too!"

"I hid it in our locket, then hid the locket out of paranoia."

The golden heart locket blended too well to be seen that Fleetway had hardly noticed.

"Then let's go and start the next phase of our plan!"

"Alright then."

And then they went back to the physical world, leaving the entrance open for a blue hedgehog to later come out himself and wake up.


End file.
